Stay
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: Yami said things he now wishes he could take back.


A/N: this is the answer to a request by my friend Anshi-chan. I hope she likes it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Song: Stay by Lisa Loeb  
  
Genre: romance I guess...  
  
Summary: Yami said some things he wishes he could take back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stay  
By Pop Flower Millenium (on the continent of Ohio, in the Antarctic ocean, there lives the Half-Dead Elf Men, most of which are named Tom)  
  
Yami sighed as he looked in the mirror, the full-sized mirror showed his sullen features, the dark rings under his eyes, the hollow look in his eyes. All of this was a result of one thing; her  
She caused all this  
  
_You say  
I only hear what I want to_  
  
...no...  
  
_You say  
I talk so all the time_  
  
He had done it...all him...  
  
_So_  
  
He had said things...done things...but that was the past...now...now she'll never be back though...but he didn't care...not really. Did he? He was better off without her there. Wasn't he? He didn't really miss her. Did he?  
  
_And I thought  
What I felt was simple_  
  
Anthy stared at the house she was standing in front of, Kaylynn's motorcycle zooming away from her. She didn't know why she was back here...he didn't miss her. He had told her to go. He had wanted her gone...hadn't he? Well, one thing she knew for sure was that she wasn't needed there, she wasn't going to go back...  
  
_And I thought  
That I don't belong_  
  
Then she turned away from the building and started to walk away, hoping Kaylynn had been pulled over already so she could get a lift, she wasn't going to come back here anymore. She wasn't going to reminisce on the past any more.   
  
_And now that   
I am leaving_  
  
But she stopped and, as if pulled by some unseen force, she turned back towards the house and looked at it...she could see him faintly, he was standing there staring into a mirror, he looked so...  
  
_Now I know that   
I did something wrong_  
  
...sad...  
  
_ Cause I missed you_  
  
she narrowed her eyes slightly and turned away again, walking down the street...let him wallow if he wanted to. She didn't care. It was his own fault. Not hers. Right? She looked over her shoulder one more time...  
_  
Yeah  
I missed you_  
  
Yami folded his foot under him as he sat down on a chair in the living room, he looked out the window and watched as a white haired girl and a blonde haired boy walked down the street. He was talking and she was listening, she spoke and he'd respond...he'd never responded to her when she spoke...he'd just talked and hadn't given her opinion a second thought...  
_  
You say  
I only hear what I want to  
_  
That's what she'd said...he didn't listen...  
  
_I don't listen hard_  
  
...didn't pay attention...  
  
_Don't pay attention_  
  
To anything she said, or did, or suggested. She had been a booster for him, but that was it. Now he knew for sure...he had done something terrible...he'd hurt her...more then she'd ever hurt him. He had hurt her bad enough to make her leave him.  
  
_To the distance  
That you're running_  
  
She walked into her apartment, again waving to Kaylynn, who finished ripping up her speeding tickets, reckless endangerment tickets and other tickets and then drove away.   
_  
To anyone_  
  
Anthy smiled. She wished she could have been more like the carefree, grinning friend she cherished so much. Kaylynn had always had a certain something that made everyone take a step back from her. Something Anthy didn't have.   
  
_Anywhere_  
  
Jetta. Jetta had a bright, cheery aura about her that Anthy didn't. Jetta made everything seem so simple that it was strange to think that anything as bad as what had happened could happen.   
  
_I don't understand  
If you really care  
_  
He was bullheaded and stubborn. That's all there was to it. He hadn't really cared. Or else he wouldn't have hurt her.  
  
_I'm only hearing negatives_  
  
He wouldn't have said those things to her. Or done those things to her. Or told her he was better off on his own...  
  
_No_  
  
He shook his head and stared hard at the window, he was hearing her all too clearly; "Get away from me! Who the hell do you think you are?! Why would you say that? Maybe I am better off without you!" the slam of the door in his head made him cringe as he touched his cheek where she'd planted her fist during their last and first fight...she'd hated him then.  
  
_No   
_  
For all he knew she hated him now too.  
  
_Good-bye_  
  
 "Good-bye, Yami!" SLAM!  
  
_So I _  
  
She squeezed both her eyes shut and the pillow in her lap. Then she leaned over and clicked on the radio.  
  
_I turn the radio on _  
  
He turned the volume up and sat back, still looking out the window at the couple outside of his house. He was getting tired, dazed as his vision blurred slightly, he could have sworn that the white haired girl was Anthy and that she was smiling and talking to him...but it was a dream.  
  
_I turn the radio up_  
  
Then he closed his eyes and wished for one more chance...to take back those words...  
  
_And this woman was   
Singing my song_  
  
...all those hateful words...  
  
_Lovers in love  
And the others run away_  
  
...all those angry things he'd said...  
  
_Lover is crying  
Cause the other won't stay_  
  
and he knew that he felt tears on his face as he closed his eyes and hugged his knees tightly, not wanting to look out the window anymore.  
_  
Sometimes I wonder  
Why we're waiting for the others_  
  
She smiled a bit when she thought of the things Kaylynn and Jetta might say if she consulted them on this matter of heart...wondered if Joey and Malik had ever done anything like this...  
  
_Who were   
Dying since the day they were born _  
  
She'd seen Kaylynn and Malik fighting constantly, everywhere in fact, but they were always tied to each other...she wished she and Yami could have been like that...constantly making up would be better then never having the chance, wouldn't it?  
  
_You look back_  
  
Jetta and Joey didn't seem to have any problems, Joey surprising Jetta with gifts, Jetta sitting there with and her just...being there seemed to make Joey ecstatic. She wished she could be like them.  
  
_You think that I'm throwing  
But I'm thrown  
_  
But she wasn't. She was different and that's why she was alone now.  
  
_And I thought  
I'd live forever  
And now I'm not so sure_  
  
He thought that being immortal would make him colder. Make him smart enough to not fall for the same tricks twice...by the likes of Bastet no less. She did resemble his queen...but so did Ryou on a certain level...but Anthy had loved him like Bastet had. Anthy had been his queen when he thought he'd lost it all.  
  
_You try to tell me that I'm clever_  
  
Seto was smart. Bakura was cunning. Joey was loyal. Malik was devious and clever. Kaylynn was ruthless and wild. Jetta was intelligent and bright. Ryou was gentle. Yugi was kind...but...  
  
_But that won't take me anyhow_  
  
She...  
_  
Or anywhere_  
  
She was an angel...and he'd clipped her wings.  
  
_With you_  
  
But she'd stuck by him.  
  
_You said that I was naive _  
  
She bowed her head as she remembered the argument they'd had...the things he'd said...  
  
_I thought that I was strong_  
  
"Are you stupid? Why would you even think that I pay no attention to you! if you're so starved then why don't you go find another person to feed off of?!" ... "Get out of here, then! And don't you dare ever come back here! Never"   
  
_I thought Hey  
I can leave  
I can leave_  
  
She bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as she squeezed the fluff out of the pillow, drops hitting the cushion of the couch as she cried. She'd been wrong. She missed him. She needed t see him smile again. But how? He wouldn't take her back. And her pride prohibited apology...  
  
_But now I know   
That I was wrong  
 Cause I missed you_  
  
He missed her. He was too shy to say anything, and too proud to lose anymore then he already had. But he wanted her back with him again. Back where she was needed. Back where he could be by her side again. Back together.  
  
_You try to give away a keeper  
Or keep me cause you know   
You're just so scared to lose_  
  
Neither one of them suspecting the similarities in their patterns of behavior as they both looked out their windows, Yami resting his cheek on his leg, which was still up by his chest. Anthy squeezing the nearly dead pillow in her lap. Both missing the other.  
_  
And you say  
Stay_  
  
Neither one of them knowing that they were thinking the same thing...missing the same thing...wishing on the same star...  
  
_You say  
I only hear what I want to..._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: End! I know, spur of the moment story, but, I wanted to finish it for her. After all, Anshi-chan IS my very best friend in the world. So, I guess...this is it...here's the end of another songfic by da masta!!!!


End file.
